A Kiss of Love
by okamishinoa
Summary: Just a short Yuunoa fanfic :0 If you liked it, feel free to give me a review, I actually wanna make more chapters.


''Yuu'', That name, his face was all she could think about. No matter what was the time, place, she just couldn't shake his name and face away from her thoughts. Whenever she thinks about him, her heart starts to race''What is this feeling? I have never gotten this before?'', Shinoa asked herself, this has been happening since the event when Yuu first turned into a demon, after Guren asked if she has fallen for just can't...

''SHINOA!''

''Huh?'', Shinoa seemingly snapping out.

'' I NEED GODDAMM HELP HERE'', Yuu shouted.''Oh right the Horsemen'', Shinoa said . In a matter of seconds, both of them quickly dispatched the Horsemen,''Damn Shinoa, it's the third time since you have gone to lalaland on our patrol, snap out of it'', Yuu told her. They have been doing rounds around the city ruins, getting rid of any vampires and other potential threats such as Horsemen of John. And to find routes for the JIDA. ''Damn that Guren, why did he have to send us out instead, and why only the TWO OF US?'', Yuu complained. ''Maybe he wants us to know each other more?'', Shinoa said with sarcasm and a huge smirk, trying to cover up her blushing face. ''How are you so annoying at times'', he replied with a slightly annoyed face.

A huge flash of light flashed in the dark and grey sky, soon fat drops of rain begin to fall unto the earth.

''Shit...''

''Huh?''  
''We gotta find somewhere to cover ourselves before we get drenched''  
Looking around, Yuu found a suitable place, a old abandoned convenience store.  
''There, quickly'', as he pointed and sprinted towards.

''Guess we will be in here for a while.'', Yuu said to Shinoa, as he took off his coat.  
''At least we got food right? Shinoa...'', he stopped as he saw the pink-haired girl shivering in the cold.

''Damn, are you cold?'', he asked.  
''Huh? C-Cold? That's bs, I-I am not cold.'', she said through her chattering teeth.  
''Man, don't act all tough. I am gonna find something to help make you warm.'', Yuu replied

''Why does he need to do this?'', Shinoa thought to herself, while trying to cover her red face.  
''Here you go.''  
''Thanks.'', Shinoa said as she used the blanket that Yuu found to warm herself up.

After a hour, the rain only seems to have gotten heavier.  
''How the hell are we suppose to get back? The sun is setting soon too.'', Yuu said, as a huge frown appeared on his face.

''But it seems that the pink-haired girl has fallen asleep,hmm?'' , Yuu thought to himself.

''I can't stop thinking about her, and to know that she was the one who stopped me from destorying everyone makes me even sure about my feelings. I know, I love her''.

Yuu then snuggled next to her, falling asleep as well.

''Ah...that was a great sleep...Yuu?'', Shinoa said as she realized the boy she loved was sleeping beside him. She then put her hand on his face, feeling his facial features, feeling his messy black hair. Suddenly a pair of green eyes emerged, startling Shinoa and making her fall back.  
''WHOA!''

''What were you doing?'', Yuu asked as he helped her back up  
''Ermm nothing?''  
''Nevermind, seems like the rain is about to stop soon, getting ready to leave and head for the station''

''Yuu,wait!''

''Hmm?''  
''I need to tell you something...''  
''What seems to be it?''  
''I-I-I LOVE YOU!''

''What?'', Yuu thought. ''No way''  
''Shinoa?''  
''Yea?''  
''I love you too, not because of what you just said, I loved you since our first encounter, since I found out it was you who stopped me when I was a demon. And I can't stop thinking about you.''  
''Yuu...''  
Yuu then took Shinoa by her shoulders and kissed her deeply in her lips, which took her by surprise.  
Yuu then slowly broke the kiss and stared at her, a beautiful girl, who he loved for the longest time.  
''I guess this makes us a couple?'',Shinoa asked with a huge smile  
''Yea it does''

Not expecting it, Shinoa cupped her hands unto Yuu's face and gave him a kiss.  
A kiss of love


End file.
